Gorgon (Star Fox)
The Gorgon is a boss in the Star Fox franchise, making her debut appearance in Star Fox 64 where she is stationed at the Area 6 Defense Station (becoming the boss of the fourteenth stage, Through The Middle), and later returning in Star Fox 64 3D with the same role. She is a giant spherical bioweapon whose body is suited for the vacuum of space. She has three arms that can regrow when those arms lose their structural integrity, a hard shell, and a three-liped mouth whose interior contains a single red blue that can fire a powerful beam that has great kill potential even when the mouth is closed. Three energy balls circle around the single eye, their colour becoming darker as Fox damages them. The Gorgon is first encountered when the Area 6 Commander commands that she be released. As the Star Fox team nears Venom, Slippery Toad comments on a new threat coming in, while Falco Lombardi complains about their close proximity to Venom. Fox McCloud, the team's leader, then gets a rude surprise as the Gorgon appears in front of his ship, prompting the heroic star-fighter pilot to confront her in Venom Airspace. Combat Phases 1 and 2 The Gorgon begins her battle by taunting Fox, which is by opening her mouth. Fox must destroy the three energy balls that circle her eye, and once that is done, her mouth closes and she retreats, hurt, at which point she commences the second phase. If Fox is not fast enough, the Gorgon does the same thing, but she continues Phase 1 rather than taking damage and goes into the background. Fox must destroy the Gorgon's arms to make her angry, at which point the cannon on her back launches missiles as she spins around. These missiles will lose track of Fox if he steers his ship wildly, however. She then jumps in front of Fox and does the introductory taunt again, prompting him to attack her as her mouth opens. She moves constantly while taunting and can teleport, which makes her kind of hard to hit. The second phase is the same, but the Gorgon now has a yellow eye, a warning that her anger is rising. Phase 3 During her final phase, the Gorgon can use her missile cannon at any time. This time, the missiles shoot out missiles of their own. These smaller missiles do not follow their target, but Fox can use a barrel roll to neutralize them. (He cannot shoot them however.) She also gains a new attack that involves her firing the powerful beam from her single eye. Once again Fox can steer his ship wildly to mess up with her targeting. When her mouth opens again, Fox must destroy the energy balls again. However, once those energy balls are killed off, she does not attack. Rather, she becomes dizzy and tries to avoid damage. Fox must strike while she cannot move by shooting her in the eye, which is now grey. Once her eye is gouged out, the Gorgon falls into the Venomian atmosphere and burns up, which causes her to explode and die. Names in Other Languages *Japanese: Desu Bōru (Death Ball) *Spanish: Gorgón (Feminine third declension, base Gorgon-) *French: Gorgon (Feminine) *Portuguese: Gorgão (Feminine third declension, base Gorgõ-) *Italian: Gorgone (Feminine third declension) *Latin: Gorgō (Feminine third declension, base Gorgōn-) Trivia *The Pigmaparoid from Star Fox: Assault fights similarly to how the Gorgon does. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Star Fox enemies Category:Bosses Category:Star Fox bosses Category:Antagonists